That Kiss
by Randwulf
Summary: Lana didn't know why Gant wanted her to be his partner. She didn't know how's Gant's feeling. She wanted to know it


Timeline

Timeline:Before SL-9

Was it a miracle or a disaster to work with senior detective Damon Gant? There were a lot of rumor about that man. Detective Gant was a brilliant detective. He was the best detective in police force. But there were some bad rumors about him too. Damon Gant was an ambitious man. He had an unhealthy hatred toward criminal. He would do anything to reach his goal.

It was rather odd for Gant having a partner. The news shocked entire police force. Everybody knew that Gant didn't trust anyone. He worked alone. How could he want to have a partner? How did his partner look like? What could his partner do?

Here was Lana Skye, waiting for Gant. They never met before. This was their first meeting. Lana was very nervous. She had heard the rumors about him. How could he choose her? Maybe it's a joke. Yeah! It's a joke! It's impossible for her to be his partner.

Finally he arrived. He was so tall. He wore orange suit with black shirt and red necktie. And he wore black gloves too. His green eyes stared at her, examined her carefully. His eyes were so intimidated and so sharp. His eyes made Lana tremble. But she must face them! She gathered all of her courage and looked back at him.

"Detective Lana Skye?" Gant's voice sounded so calm and deep.

Lana nodded her head, "My name's Lana Skye, nice to meet you."

Gant smiled to her, "Detective Damon Gant, I hope we can do well together."

It's not easy to work with Gant. Lana must be really patient. Gant always teased her. He called her Lanny. What an unusual nickname. He liked swimming a lot. He always asked her to go swimming with him. He was stubborn as well. He always made Lana to work hard. Her friends told her to give up. She deserved a better partner. But she didn't listen to them. She wanted to be at Gant's side.

She respected him. He may have strange habits but he was a brilliant detective. He was so smart. She had seen his performance with her own eyes. He was indeed the best detective. She wanted to learn from him.

Even though they had been partner for months, Lana still didn't understand Gant completely. He's so moody. Sometimes he's so expressive. Sometimes he's so introvert. Gant's a man of his own world. Lana didn't understand his way of thinking. Sometimes he teased Lana and grinned to her cheerfully. Sometimes he just stared at her and said nothing. He's so mysterious and unpredictable.

Lana didn't know what's there in his head. She knew she was not supposed to know it. But she wanted to know it. She didn't know when. Maybe tomorrow, may be next week, next month, next year, or someday…

It was raining that day. Lana and Gant were running to chase a murder suspect. They had investigated that man for a murder case. Finally he's aware of them when he was having lunch in an open restaurant. He ran to an alley. Lana and Gant chased him.

It was difficult to run in rainy day. It was slippery. And the alley was so narrow. They must be very careful to not fall. It was strange to see Gant running like this. He was not young anymore. But he could run as fast as Lana. Maybe swimming was really that good.

And then they arrived to an old warehouse. They lost their suspect. They stopped awhile to make alternative plan. Lana was so tired. She never ran like that before. Her feet hurt so much. Damn her high heels! And the rain too. She would catch a cold.

"Are you tired?" Gant asked her.

It's so embarrassing. "No. Let's go on." she lied.

"It looks like he ran to that warehouse," he pointed to the open door.

"Ok. Let's go." Lana walked toward the door.

"No."

Lana turned to him, "Excuse me?"

"I will go. Wait here." he said.

"Are you serious? Of course I will go too!" she protested.

"It's dangerous there."

"I bring my gun."

"You wouldn't shoot him," Gant chuckled, "you are too kind."

"But…!"

"I don't want you to hurt yourself," he smiled to her and patted her head, "just wait for me."

And then he ran to the warehouse, leaving Lana alone. He knew that her feet were hurt so badly. Sometimes he could care for her like this. He didn't want her to hurt herself more than this. How sweet. But she couldn't let him go alone! He chased a serial killer! She must help him.

She's his partner after all!

She walked to the warehouse. The warehouse was a little bit dark. There were a lot of boxes there. She must be careful. She held her pistol tightly. She hoped she didn't need to fire it. She walked slowly. She must find that man no matter what.

She found Gant standing near a red box. He held a gun too. It looked like he didn't saw here. He concentrated to find his prey. Ok, she didn't want to interrupt him as well.

And the she saw a man standing not far behind Gant. It's the serial killer. He held a knife behind him. He wanted to stab Gant!

The man walked towards Gant slowly and soundlessly. Gant was not aware of his presence. Lana must do something. She pointed her pistol to him. She must shoot him! She must do it or Gant would die. But…

She couldn't do it

"DAMON BEHIND YOU!!" she yelled.

Gant turned his head and saw the killer holding a knife. He pointed his gun to him and shot him at his leg. The killer fell immediately. Gant approached him and handcuffed him. He called for rescue. Meanwhile, Lana just stood there. She was tremble.

She felt so useless.

The police arrive immediately. They handled the rest. Gant was talking with one of the police, leaving Lana alone. She was useless! She couldn't do anything. She almost let the killer kill Gant. What a useless partner she was.

She began to cry. She didn't want him to know it. So she ran outside. Maybe the rain would cool down her head. What was she crying for? She didn't know. But she couldn't stop crying either.

"What are you doing here, Lanny?"

Lana turned around. She saw Gant standing in front of here. She wiped her tears.

"Nothing." she answered.

"Are you crying, my dear?" he wiped the remaining tears on her cheek.

"No. I'm not crying."

Gant didn't say anything. It was very uncomfortable. She didn't like it when he was silent. It made her to tell him anything in her mind.

"I am useless." she said.

Gant still didn't say anything.

"You've chosen me to be your partner. I know you are expecting me to be a great detective just like you. But I've failed you. I even couldn't shoot him!"

Gant didn't say a single word.

"Why did you choose me, Gant? There are a lot of good detective. They are better than me. They have more guts than me. So, why me? Why me?!" she cried.

"I chose you," Gant spoke slowly, "because it is you."

"What do you mean?"

"You are not useless, my dear. You are strong. Only a strong person could be my partner."

Lana didn't understand it, "What…?"

Suddenly, Gant lean closer to her. He closed his eyes. After that she felt his lips on her lips. It's strange. How could his lips be so soft like this? How could he kiss her like this?! How? How could she enjoy this? Her hand rest on his shoulder while her other hand brush his grey hair.

It's so odd. But it seemed so right. She found herself kissing him back. The rain was cold but she found herself so warm by his kiss. He wrapped her in his embrace. They kissed tenderly. Lana wanted to stay like this forever.

Gant was smiling when they broke up. Lana smiled back to him. She knew her relationship with Gant would be much deeper than partner after this.

The end

Author's note: Beware Lana! He chose you because he knew it's easy to control you!


End file.
